1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a tool and more particularly to a tool including a tool bit and a handle engaged with the tool bit in a releasable manner.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional hand tool includes a tool bit secured to or integrated with a handle. Therefore, a user has to carry many handles and corresponding tool bits if wanting to do various types of work. The handles are bulky and heavy to carry.
There have been devised various hand tools that each include a tool bit engaged with a handle in a releasable manner. Generally, such a tool bit includes an insert, and such a handle includes a socket for receiving the insert. A locking device is used to lock the insert in the socket.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.